


Sounds Like A Symphony

by rinnwrites



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: A little tiny bit of plot, Almost No Dialogue, But only a little, M/M, Pining, Smut, waxing poetic about cougar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/pseuds/rinnwrites
Summary: Cougar didn’t say a lot of words, and that was okay. He did a lot of talking with just looks. Raised eyebrows, downturned lips, even the careful tilt of his hat. It all had enough meaning that Jenson didn’t much care about his words. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, those words were so few and far between that they had a lot of meaning when they did come, but Jensen had long stopped trying to draw words from Cougar.He’d found that there was something better.





	Sounds Like A Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wakandan_wardog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/gifts).



> Please feel free to laugh at my first attempt at smut in a handful of years, because Lord knows I laughed at myself the entire time I was writing it. 
> 
> I also firmly place blame for this on Toni/Wardog, who started this mess by dragging me into reading fic for this fandom. (But in all seriousness, you're an absolute gem, this one's for you, babe <3)

Cougar didn’t say a lot of words, and that was okay. He did a lot of talking with just looks. Raised eyebrows, downturned lips, even the careful tilt of his hat. It all had enough meaning that Jenson didn’t much care about his words. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, those words were so few and far between that they had a lot of meaning when they did come, but Jensen had long stopped trying to draw  _ words _ from Cougar.

He’d found that there was something better. 

The first time he’d heard him laugh, he’d fixated on it. A quiet chuckle, deep and honest, and warming to the very core upon the realization that it had been a reaction to Jenson’s own words. To think that Cougar, in all of his silent stoicism and disciplined control would have such a genuine reaction of joy...to Jensen’s silly joke...it was mind boggling, and Jensen didn’t think he’d ever forget it.

For months afterward, he’d more carefully chosen his words, trying not to get caught as he watched Coug’s face constantly for a reaction, though it quickly became clear that Coug was almost most  _ always _ listening when Jensen talked. He was probably the only one on the team to do that, the only one that didn’t tune him out. So Jensen kept talking. He learned from every smirk, smile, and eye roll, every tip of his hat, and unimpressed glare how to push the buttons he wanted to, all in pursuit of that glorious sound. 

After a while, he had it down to a science, he could tell Cougar’s mood, whether it was even worth trying, and what kind of tangent would bring him a fond smile, an annoyed huff, and on the brightest of days, that laugh. Anywhere from the chuckle he’d first exalted to a breathy giggle, and once even a full out belly laugh that Jensen considered among his top achievements in life. 

As time passed, Jensen found that he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop seeking that sound, that face of joy. Watching Cougar light up had become like a drug to him, the crinkle of his nose, the bared bright white teeth, the way the color of his eyes lightened, even the times that he’d hide the brightness of his joy behind that damned hat, and it still managed to breathe new life into Jensen’s lungs. It felt like something that was reserved just for him. Coug definitely didn’t look at the rest of the team in that way.

...did he?

Or was Jensen just imagining the thrill of connection between them each time Cougar laughed?

He hoped not.

Jensen was slowly realizing the exact brand of trouble he was getting himself into, with all these confusing feelings for a team member, the importance he placed just on making him laugh.

And then there was Bolivia.

After Boliva, no one laughed.

Even Jensen’s endless stream of humor was less personal entertainment and more of a defense mechanism, a life preserver keeping him from letting the current of hopelessness and dread tug him under. 

It was weeks before he could find his own light again, much less work on excavating anyone else’s, not after the shitstorm of sickening failure and bad luck that buried them all.

They were all suffering, everyone on the team for their different reasons, and yet they trudged on. Cougar wouldn’t meet his eyes anymore, and the loss of that contact hurt Jensen nearly as badly as the idea of his family mourning him.

But he felt the gaze, familiar and heavy, following him when he wasn’t looking, always gone when Jensen’s head turned, or he glanced up from his computer screen.

Maybe that was just Coug, part of his makeup. He saw you, but you didn’t get to see him.

It was Clay that eventually pulled them all along. Like a shark that never stopped moving, he dragged the rest of his team through their hardship and into a new plan, and despite losing their Army status, they all still followed his orders like the hierarchy mattered. For the Losers, respect for their leader went beyond ranks and titles. 

They picked up Aisha, they lost Roque. Max got away. The world kept turning. 

Perhaps things didn’t get anywhere close to  _ normal _ after that, but they got better. This team was stronger, and they got their moments of peace. 

Pooch got to see his wife and child.

Jensen dragged them all to see the Petunias play, they got kicked off the premises. 

Cougar laughed. 

The sound of it froze Jensen and set him on fire all in the course of a second. 

He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed that joy, that  _ sound _ until he heard it again from across the makeshift guest room in his sister’s garage. 

They’d been stashing some of the team’s tech there while they laid low for a bit, the others headed back to the hotel while Jensen’s sister and niece were still at the soccer field for the rest of the game.

Jensen had been grumbling about the  _ audacity  _ of that ref the entire ride home and for a good ten minutes after. He wasn’t even sure what it was he’d said that had struck Cougar as so funny but he found that he didn’t care. 

That laugh, pure and joyful rang through the air and Jensen fell silent, savoring the moment like it was salvation. 

It could have been seconds or minutes later that he realized they were just gazing at each other in silence and his cheeks flushed, sending a broad smirk across Cougar’s face, and as though he’d been waiting for it, Coug was setting that hat down on a stack of boxes just in time for Jenson to cross the room and grab him. 

One hand cupped the back of his neck, gripping the shorter hairs there while the other grabbed a fistfull of his shirt, both pulling him forward into a searing kiss. 

Jensen had thought Cougar’s  _ laugh _ was amazing, but his  _ lips _ were warm and chapped and urgent and kissing them skyrocketed to the top of Jensen’s list of greatest achievements.

And then Jensen’s hips rolled forward, and Cougar  _ groaned _ and all Jensen could think about were the other noises he could draw from him. He’d spent so much time trying to find that laugh, but maybe this could be even more delightful.

Cougar backed him up to the edge of the bed, which was really just a mattress and springs propped on stacks of way too many old textbooks, and Jensen let himself fall, pulling Coug down with him, because now that he knew what it felt like to be pressed together, he wasn’t ready to let it go. 

Their breath mingled for a moment as Cougar settled himself against Jensen, and Jensen cataloged his panting. Pushing up for another kiss, he licked into Coug’s mouth, bit at his lower lip, dragged open lips along a stubbled jaw, and made note of each and every gasp and groan and sigh and moan that he could pull from the man. 

Jensen had half a mind to roll them over, to see where else he could get his mouth, what kind of music Cougar would make for him, but Cougar was grinding down on him, building a friction between their hardening cocks that was  _ just not enough.  _

A needy moan filled the air and it took a moment for Jenson to realize that  _ that _ noise was his own. He’d have flushed over it if Cougar didn’t look so pleased with himself as he went to work shoving Jensen’s pink Petunias shirt up over his chest, and pulling Jensen up to take it off and toss it aside. 

In the next moment Cougar was running hands down Jensen’s chest so slowly it was almost reverent, but then he popped the button on Jensen’s jeans and all bets were off as he palmed him through his boxers and Jensen groaned, thrusting up towards the contact even as he tugged fruitlessly at Coug’s shirt, whining softly until Cougar’s free hand came to the rescue and they pulled the v-neck up and off together. 

Cougar’s mouth went back to Jensen’s, then trailed down his jaw and latched onto his neck, sucking a mark there and nipping the skin with his teeth, letting out a hiss against the lovebite when Jensen dragged blunt fingernails down his bare back and cupped his ass, and what a  _ pretty sound _ that was.

He dug his fingers into the back of Coug’s jeans and pulled, and the man’s hips were so narrow that he nearly succeeded in tugging them off still fastened, but they caught at the last minute and Jensen gave an annoyed groan, which Coug answered with a huff of laughter, removing his hand from Jensen’s cock to unfasten and remove his own pants, jeans and boxers in all. 

Jensen whined at the momentary loss, but Cougar swallowed the sound with another kiss. Maybe he was collecting those noises just like Jensen was, but he didn’t have long to consider that idea, because Coug was pulling his jeans down too, dragging the waistband of his boxers after them until Jensen could kick the final garment off, leaving them panting and naked and tangled together.

And Jensen tried not to think about the fact that this was his sister’s garage, and she’d be coming home relatively soon, and he was pretty sure that the door wasn’t even locked, but he’d always had a spectacular attention deficit so the thoughts ran loose in his mind, and then Cougar was kneeling over him, straddling his waist, and his hand was on Jensen’s cock, thumb swiping precome from the slit to glide along the shaft and Jensen became single-minded in a way that was utterly unprecedented as he tangled his fingers in Coug’s hair and thrust up into his hand. 

“Oh, Fuck, Coug,” he breathed, moaning at the brilliant friction, cut off a moment later when Cougar pressed their foreheads together and licked back into Jensen’s mouth, kissing him deeply while he adjusted their position to line their cocks up together. 

And then he was stroking both of them, Jensen’s hand on Cougar’s head keeping their mouths close even as their kissing devolved into just breathing heavily of each other’s air, Jensen dutifully swallowing every lovely sound that came out of Cougar’s mouth. They rocked together, both leaking with need and easing the glide of Coug’s hand around them, and Jensen was nearly lightheaded with the feeling of his hand tugging with a strong grip combined with the slide of Cougar’s cock against his. Just the thought was nearly enough to send him over the edge. 

Feeling his release build, Jensen reached down to find Cougar’s hand, lacing their fingers together so they were both stroking in unison, both thrusting desperately into two hands, and Jensen held out as long as he could, until he came over their hands with a low whine, his hips stuttering and his lips mouthing along Coug’s neck as they stroked him through it together.

Jensen’s hand kept pace, even as his thrusts slowed, and he muffled whimpers at the drag of their hands over his oversensitive, softening cock, willing Cougar’s climax to come and nearly hardening again as Coug breathed a soft “Fuck,” his thrusts losing rhythm just before he came in a few short thrusts, painting Jensen’s chest white with a long, deep groan, and wasn’t  _ that _ a charming sound?

Coug collapsed next to Jensen, tracing a finger absently through the mess on his chest and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

After a moment of stunned and sleepy silence, Jensen grabbed the closest item of clothing to wipe off his chest and their hands. He’d feel bad for cleaning up the mess with his Petunias shirt later, but for now he tossed it aside and tried to catch his breath.

“Wow, so that was-”

“Shhh.” it was sharp, but quiet, and though his eyes were closed, a soft smile betrayed the fondness in Cougar’s face, and a satisfied sigh slipped from his lips, echoing the sentiment that Jensen didn’t even need to express.

...So maybe he could get used to that sound too. 


End file.
